1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable luggage wheel structure, and more particularly to a wheel structure which can be detached from the exterior of the luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art luggage wheel structure as shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises a wheel E, an outer pedestal A, an inner pedestal B, and a number of screws C1 and C2. A pair of screws C1 are threadedly secured the inner pedestal B and the outer pedestal A together from the interior of a luggage frame D. A pair of screws C2 are threadedly secured the outer pedestal A and the inner pedestal B together from the exterior of the luggage frame D. In view of this, it is required to unfasten the wheels E--E from the interior and the exterior respectively in order to replace them when the screws C1 and C2 are wornout and/or malfunctioned. To the worse, it is inevitable to dismantle the interior lining of the luggage in order to unfasten the screws C1. As a result, the interior lining is damaged and may not be recovered to its original form. It is deemed to be inconvenient. Another prior art luggage wheel structure is shown in FIG. 2. Its advantage is that it is simply required to detach an axis S and sleeve M when replacing a wheel N. Further, its plate O is detachable. Furthermore, the plate O is threadedly secured to a hub P from the interior of a luggage frame Q. In view of this, it is not a perfect design due to the complexity of components and not so simplified detachment procedure. In addition when the wheels N are malfunctioned, it is necessary to unfasten the screws T--T from the interior of the luggage as mentioned above.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a detachable luggage wheel structure to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.